Pups and the human problem?
I don't own Paw Patrol as it's owned by Spin Master and Nickolodeon. I only own the story. Summary One day, a boy gets sick. He falls asleep into a deep slumber. Upon waking up and everything is very different. He sees that he has tan paws, brown fur, and a tail! He is a dog! And not just any dog, he is now chase! It seems he has to love the life of Chase until his human self awakes from his slumber. But can he handle being a traffic cop pup for a while or will it be too much to handle? And how can he convince the pups that he is their leader chase? We'll have to wait and see. __________________________________________________________ Characters Ryder Marshall Skye Zuma Rocky Rubble Chase Boy {Maybe more to come.} _____________________________________________________ Story In adventure bay one winter afternoon... a boy lay down in his bed in his bedroom very sick. Mother: Will he be okay doctor? Doctor: I believe so. But him falling in the icy water did a number on him. Let's just pray that God's healing and his body's healing can help him. Just remember to keep giving him the medicine I gave you daily. Mother: Thank you The doctor left. Mother: You get well... {She said rubbing the human boy's head.} The boy fell asleep with a cough. The following morning. He woke up with a yawn. ???: Hey! I'm feeling a lot better! I can't wait to tell mom... He noticed something was off. He looked around. ???: This isn't my room. He tried to stand up and fell down on his stomach. ???: Huh? Why can't I- He looked and saw that his hands were shaped differently. His fingers and thumbs were missing, while his hands were covered in fur. Actually, his fingers didn't dissapear... they are toes. He looked carfully and then gasped. ???: Paws!? He rolled over onto his back and saw he had four paws, four legs, a tail, and if he looked carefully, he had a muzzle! ???: I-I'm a dog! How?! He realized that he was in a doghouse with more room than he would've thought. He saw that the doghouse had a bed, toys, brushes, a mirror, and a calender and stuff on the wall. He looked at his reflection and saw a German Shepherd looking back at him. He even saw a black collar with a police puptag. ???: I'm not just a dog! I'm Chase! My voice even sounds like him! What's going on!? He then heard a voice outside the locked puphouse door. ???: Chase? What's wrong? You sound upset? ???: (Oh no!) {The pup thought.} The door to the puphouse opened and the pup saw a coclate brown Labrador. Zuma: Hey dude. You okay? Pup: Uh... y-yeah. I'm okay. Zuma: OK, you just sounded a bit upset or something. Pup: I'm fine. Zuma: Okay Chase dude. By the way, Wocky and Wubble need you at the twain station. Pup {Chase}: What for? Zuma: You need to help them get the boxes out of the train cars in an ordinary fashion. Chase: Oh... okay... how? Zuma: Dude? Did you hit your head or something? You use your megaphone and tell us how to stay organized. You sure your alright? Chase: Uh yeah yeah, I uh... I'm just trying to wake up. Don't mind me. chuckle Zuma: Hm... okay dude. But go see Wyder if your not feeling well. Chase: I will pup. Zuma cocked his head confused and walked off. Chase: Oh this is bad bad bad. Luckily my name is Pace, so this should help me l know when they say Chase that they are talking to me, but how do I handle this? Pace looked around nervously. Pace: I can actually see pretty far. Huh? sniff And smell thinbgs a lot better too. He perked his ears. Pace: And I can hear a bee in the grass by those trees. He ran to the trees and saw a bee fly away. He almost fell over after he stopped. Pace: Wow. This is kinda cool. But that was a bit too close. I better try to learn how too walk like a dog. He then looked back at the puphouse that was apparently Chase's. Pace: Now... what was I supposed to do again? He looked around and then it hit him. Pace: Oh right! I got to go help Rubble and some other puppy or human at the train station. I better, get my gear on... whatever that is. He went into Chase's puphouse. he looked around and found a uniform, police cap, and puppack. Pace: This must be the gear that puppy was talking about. He slipped on the uniform witha lot of effort, then the puppack with the same amount of effort, and then the cap which was the easiest thing. Pace: Whew... that was pretty hard. i hope I don't have to do this often. {He said walking outside with a trip and then fell up against a dalmatian. They rolled a bit until landing in the grass.} Marshall: I'm okay. Pace sat up. Pace: Sorry. I'm a bit clumsy today. (Mostly because being a dog is hard.) {He thought.} The dalmatian sat up. Marshall: It's okay Chase. Though I'm usually the clumsy one. Giggle Pace: chuckle So uh... which way is the train station again? Marshall cocked his head confused. Marshall: Chase... you came to Adventure Bay on the train... you should know where it is. Pace: Sorry I uh... had a rough night's sleep. Marshall: Uh... okay. {Marshall said suspiciously.} It's behind City Hall... you can't miss it. Pace: Thanks dude. {He rushed off tripping every few steps.} Marshall: That was not like you buddy. You didn't even say good morning. {He said to himself as he continued about his buisness.} Later at the train station. Chase... or Pace trotted up clumsily into the station and saw Rubble, Rocky, and Mr. Porter. {Since you know who they are, why explain?} Mr. Porter: There you are Chase. Pace: Oh... hi Mr. Porter. {He said, grateful that he knew who he was.} Rocky: Hey Chase. Think you can help me and Rubble get these crate into Mr. Porter's van? Pace: I can try. Though I don't see the point Rubble. Rocky: Huh? (Did he just call me Rubble?) {He thought.} Rubble: But Chase, you always do something like this to help us. Pace: If you say so. (Now how do i do this?) {He thought looking back at his puppack.} Rubble: Well chase? What's wrong? Pace: Uh... I'm sorry how do I do this? {He asked looking back at the pups.} Rubble and Rocky: Do what? Pace: Uh... use this... backpack thing? Rovky: Are you okay Chase? Rubble: Yeah... you know its called a puppack. Rocky: And your know how to use it. Pace: I uh... I had a rough night last night. Please help me put my head on straight. (Wow, this puppy's vocabulary and wordplay is way better than mine. And all those words just came out with such easre.) {He thought.} Rocky and Rubble looked at each other concerned. Rocky: Well... okay Chase. I hope you feel better. Pace: Thanks Rubble. Rocky: Rocky. -_- Pace: Oh right! Sorry! {He said rubbing the back of his head with his paw while his tail ducked downward.} They explained it to him and soon they got to work. Thankfully, this job wasn't too hard for Pace. But he knew this day was gonna be a long one. Meanwhile Chase opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of a house. Chase: Huh? He looked left and right and saw that he was laying in a human bed. Chase: Where am I? {He asked as he felt a strange feeling in his paw.} He pulled it up and- Chase: A hand! But... how... what?! He pushed the blankets down with the back of his hands and saw that he was a human boy dressed in pajamas. Chase: What's going on!? Why am I a human!? ???: Pace? Are you awake. Chase froze and looked at the door as it opened up. ???: Pace! Your awake and better. She came around the bed and hugged Chase. Chase: Um... ex... pa... ma'am? What's going on? (Why can't I talk correctly. Those words were on the tip of my tounge...) {He thought.} ???: Silly, you were sick and in bed. The doctor came yesterday and made you all better. Chase: (Not quite...) {He thought.} ???: Come on, I made you some breakfast. You've been sleeping a long time. Chase: Uh... thank you Mommy. {He said with a cringe.} (Bleck, I just called her Mommy.) He sat up as best and he could and fell back down. Mom: Oh, your still a bit weak. I'll bring your breakfast here then. {She said leaving the room.} Chase looked at his hand once she was gone. Chase: I better figure out how to use my hands. At least until I can figure out how to get home. {He said trying his best to use his hands and fingers.} Meanwhile Pace: That wasn't so bad. {He said as Mr. Porter closed the door to his van. Rocky: It never is Chase. Pace: Uh... you have a point. They all laugh... except for Pace. Mr. Porter: Thanks for the help pups. Catch you later. He drove off in his truck. Rubble: Now come on guys. Let's go back to the Lookout. I wanna get something to eat. Rocky: Yeah, I'm so hungry even my fur looks like tasty noodles. Rubble: Eww. Pace: Yuck. Rocky: Sorry. Bad choice of wordplay. The three laugh. Rubble: Race you two there! Rubble and Rocky run off and Pace followed. But his running speed was a lot slower then theirs. Pace: How do these guys do this? {He asked himself panting.} They got to the Lookout. Rocky cheered as he beat Rubble, but they both stopped when they realized that Chase was nowhere to be seen. They looked outside and saw Chase just walking inside the Lookout panting. Rubble: Chase? Why are you so out of breath? You love running and that was nothing. Pace: I pant just am not pant feeling like myself today. Rocky: Maybe we should get Marshall to check on you. Pace: No Pant I'm okay guys. Really. Rubble: You sure? Pace: Yeah. Rocky and Rubble looked at eachother concerned and sighed. Rocky: If you say so buddy. Pace: (Whew... too close... I don't like checkups.) {He thought with relief.} Rocky: let's go play jump rope. Pace lit up. Pace: Jump rope!? {He asked excitedly while wagging his tail.} They ran to the back yard and saw Marshall, Zuma, and Skye playing with the jump rope. Rocky: Hey guys! They stopped and placed the jump rope down. Skye: Hey there. Pace: (Now who is she?) {He thought.} (She actually looks nice.) {He thought and then shook his head.} (What am i thinking. Girls are gross. Bleck!) {He thought with a disgusted face.} Skye: Chase? You alright? What's with the face? Pace: Huh? {He came back to reality.} Uh, sorry, I was thinking about uh... cats. Rubble: You mean like Mayor Humdinger's cats? Pace: Yeah. Zuma: They are wather annoying, but I don't dislike them. Marshall: Do you guys wanna play jump rope? {He asked excitedly while wagging his tail.} Rocky: Sure, it's why we came overhere. Zuma: Then let's play dudes! Pups minus Pace: Yay! Pace: I love jump rope! (Or at least I did as a human.) {He thought.} They began playing, but as they took turns jumping as Marshall and Zuma swung the rope in an oval pattern, Pace then hada thought hit him. Pace: (Wait... if I'm in this puppy's body... then is he in mine?) {He thought with worry.} Rubble: Your turn Chase. Pace: Coming! {He said forgetting what he was thinking about.} Back with Chase... He was trying at his toes and feet now and tried to stand. Chase: This is not easy. Whoah... {He said leaning against the bed almost falling over.} The mom came back into the room. Mom: Honey, you should lay down. You should still be weak after that illness. Chase: I was sick? (I would say the word she said, but I can't seem to form it in my mouth.) {He thought.} Mom: Yes, the doctor gave you medicine last night and made you feel all better. Don't you remember? Chase: No. Mom: Well you were Pace, now please lay down. It's not good for you to stay up. Chase: But- Mom: Bed, now! Chase suddenly felt a bit fearful and went back into the bed without thinking. Chase: (What in the world?) {He thought.} (I never felt like that before.) Mom: Good, now here's your breakfast. {She placed a tray of food on the bed. It had orange juice in a sippy cup and a bowl of cereal.} Enjoy sweety. I'll be back later to get your tray. Eat it all, or no desert tonight for supper. Once she left, Chase looked at the food and sippy cup. Chase: How old am I? And another thing... how do I eat and drink? Back with Pace and the others. All the pups laid around very tired. Pace: Wow! Pant That was a lot of fun. Rubble: Yeah. Pant It usually is. Zuma: Glad you dudes had a good time. Too bad me and Marshall never got a chance. I guess we can have our turn tomowwow. Marshall: Yeah. Skye: Just pant let us know when you pant want to do so. Marshall and Zuma: We will. Pace stood up with a yawn. Rocky: Why don't you go take a nap pant Chase? It will do pant you good. Afterall, you jumped pant longer than the rest of us. You pant must be exhausted. Pace: But I yawn... okay. (I usually fight more about naps than this. but I'm so tired...) {He thought.} He walked to Chase's puphouse and curled up inasinaside to sleep. Pace: This... is one... weird day. Yawn {He said dozing off.} Back with Chase. He sat in his bed bored. Chase: That was not easy. How do humans eat like that? {He wondered out loud.} And its so boring sitting in bed like this. I wish I was back home... I wish I was a pup again... I miss everyone... {He said sadly as his mother came in.} Mom: Oh Pace, you finished more breakfast than I thought you would. Its good to see such a good appetite for a change. But now, you should go ahead and take a nap. Chase suddenly felt irritated. Chase: But I dont want to take a nappy. Mom: Well your going to now. {She said commandingly.} Chase felt fear again and curled up in bed. Chase: (Not again.) {He thought.} Mom: Sleep well my little Pace. {She said leaving the room.} He curled up in the bed and began falling asleep. Later, he woke up in a hazy fog. He walked around and realized he was his puppy self again. He sighed in relief as he walked and he soon saw a boy walking up to him. Chase: Are you Pace? Pace: Yes... Chase: Did we swap bodies? Pace: I think so. Chase: Did we change back? Pace: Can't tell. Chase: Oh boy... I hope we did. Your life is tough... for me. Pace: You life is fun! Chase: It's not all fun when your the traffic cop of Adventure Bay. Pace: Yeah... but I love jump rope. Chase: Sigh. Tell you want, you can come by the Lookout anytime you want and we can play more jump rope. Pace: Really? Yay! Chase smiled wagging his tail seeing the boy happy. He saw them both begin to fade away. Chase: Bye Pace. Pace: Bye Chase! They faded away. At the Lookout, Chase bolted awake. He sat up. Chase: Gasp I'm me again! Yes! Howl! He rushed outside and looked around. Chase: And I'm home. Sigh Maybe it was all a dream. Meanwhile Pace woke up in his bed. Pace: Yawn His mom came in. Mom: Hello dear. Pace: Mommy! I had this really cool dream! Mom: That's nice dear, but tell me about it later please. Pace: But mommy... Mom: No buts, now it's time for you go and take a bath. Pace: Awww.... And so, Chase and Pace's lives swapped for about half a day. They both probably learned something. So this ends their story. Good night everyone. And have a nuce day Chase and Pace. Meanwhile Rocky woke up and saw Mr. porter walking around. Mr. Porter: Morning Alex. Rocky: Alex? But I'm- {He saw that he had a human hand.} Ahhhhh!!!! Well, here we go again. Chuckle The End {This story is made by me User:Sonicthefox19. It is noncanon my main story.} If you guys have ideas, please share in the comments. Category:Sonic the fox Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mystical stories Category:Fantasy Stories Category:Stories by Sonic the fox Category:Stories focused on Chase Category:Young human Category:Christian references